


Adam Ruins Impractical Jokers

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Guilt, Heartbreak, Lunch Dates, Lunch date, M/M, Moving On, One Night Stand, Past Relationships, Regret, Slow Burn, angst with a twist, backstabbing, falling I love, gossiping, homewrecker, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	1. Chapter 1

Working on the same network one would think they would allow for actors to meet one another more often than fancy events, yet filming was more important. With a sigh, the Jokers went about finding a decent location not so crowded with shoppers to film a partnered challenge for the upcoming season.

Plexiglass pressing painfully into his chest, Sal tried his best to concentrate an aim at the open shopping bag on the first floor heart threatening to escape from ivory prison bars as the fear of heights threatened to make his team lose. Narrowed his focus white fabric flew through the air at a sling-shot speed, hitting Brian square in the shoulder instead as attention was averted as soon as a shout startled the four.

“What the fuck, dude?!”

“Sorry Bri, something's goin’ on.”

“Sir,” a higher pitched voice called out, easily startling the gawker, “I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Casey, what's the hold up?” 

“The usual, a fan trying to get up close and personal.”

“Just a curious boy.”

“We can't have the guys getting distracted, which has already happened.”

About to apologise the newcomer yelped once he noticed another strolling over to them, stuttering over a tongue that refused to function normally, “I’ll, uh…” he pointed over his shoulder with a thumb from where he came.

“Not so fast!” Sal exclaimed as two other co-stars came to investigate, “Adam, right?”

“Yes sir, that's me.”

“No need for formalities, we're all friends here.”

“Fellas. .”

“This'll only take a sec, Case.”

“Oh sure, five truTV stars in the same place won't attract more attention…”

“Don't mind him, got into a fight with the misses,” Joe stated matter-of-factly to calm the other’s nerves, “Anyway, we'd love to meet up when we're a little less busy. How 'bout lunch?”

“S-Sure. We can discuss a location when everyone's available.”

“As long as it's not Red Lobster 'cos we're tryin’ not to feed someone’s addiction.”

“C’mon babe…”

“No, ferret, we went there for our last date night…”

“Fine, we'll let our guest decide. I'm sure he'll come up with something before the hour’s over.”

“I'm new to the area, I wouldn't know where to go.”

“Y’know, Sal can help with that. He’s great at decision making if nothing else.”

“Murr!” the man in question exclaimed, olive-toned cheeks flushing slightly, “Gonna make me abandon my partner?”

“Already have!” Q exciaimed despite not knowing what was going on upstairs.

“I wouldn't want to impose.”

“Nonsense, we'll just switch our turn and let them try again tomorrow. Right, Joey?”

“Yeah, you kids have fun.”

Trying in vain to get the couple to change their minds the youngest member of the group found himself heating with embarrassment. Hoping that the newcomer did not take offense to his reluctance it seemed as if he wasn't phased in the slightest; for fuck’s sake was he rusty at making first impressions rather than faltering at the sight of someone spectacularly dressed for what should be a regular outing. Going through an online listing of local dining options it did not take long to figure out that the only reason Adam was stalling was due to not having much money to spend, “No need to worry, I'll cover your meal.”

“I couldn't ask that of you.”

“If I recall correctly, you didn't. I offered and it's happening, 'kay?”

Oblivious to a sharp snort from behind a loud yelp was let out at being elbowed in the side a little too sharply, receiving a not-so-subtle wink, “Trying to get a date, Sally?”

“If so, at least I'm not goin’ home to three cats or by myself.”

“Oh fuck off, mister jealous guy.”

“Guys?” the blond attempted, lip bitten onto to try and stop a smile from forming at the possibility of something more would unfold, “I think everyone's ready.”

“Did you even pick a place? Couldn't hear much over your banter.”

“As a matter of fact, Adam and I chose a bar a few blocks from here.”

“We're still invited, right?”

“It's not a double date, so I don't see why not.”

Bouts of snickering doubted the sincerity of such a declaration as significant others taking the lead as they all went to leave, not letting go of the lead as they continued walking up the street.

“You don't even know where we're goin’...”

“If I had to guess it'd be _your_ bar,” James remarked over his shoulder, “Of course he wouldn't know that, especially if you plan on.lettinf him spend the night.”

“Can you control your boyfriend?”

“'Fraid not, he has a point.”

“You own a business?” Adam interrupted, eyes widening in awe, “Is there anything you can't do?”

“Its, uh, my day job. Keeps the bills pay d in case we don't get renewed for another season.”

“Who'd turn you down?”

“We would, for now at least,” Brian finally piped up after a long silence, “Just received a text from my brother, I gotta get ready to babysit his daughter’s cat Chessie.” 

“So that means it's the four of us?”

“Not exactly…”

“What's your excuse?”

“”Do you really want the answer? Two grown men goin’ back to our place…”

“We get it, Gatto! You're hornier than I Hugh school,” Sal retorted sourly once the gathering started to disband, “Guess it's just us, sorry.”

“Don't be! Truth be told, you're my favorite.”

“Kiss up…”

“It's the truth!”

Chuckling good-naturedly at the back and forth Salvatore escorted the man inside to a somewhat spacious counter save for a stack of shot glasses an employee was drying, “Didn't your shift end?”

“Here as a customer with a friend of mine.”

“Please tell me he isn't here to ruin alcohol.”

“Not necessarily, but I can tell you some lesser known facts about the Prohibition!” he replied I a chipper attitude that could ruval Murray's, winking to let both know he wouldn't actually be doing so, “Relax, I'm capable of enjoying what life has to offer. Especially when it comes to a Piña Colada.”

“Purple Rain for me. If I remember correctly we got a new shipment of gin this morning.”

“Didn't take you as a cocktail kinda guy.”

“Thought I'd start with something a bit light 'fore ordering my usual,” the owner explained nonchalantly as two large, pear-shaped flutes were passed to them, “Don't wanna scare you off.”

“Hell, I'm a lightweight. Used to being the clear-headed one even when under the influence.”

Another round of bubbly giggling got the atmosphere loosened before their first sips were taken in turn, cranberry and pineapple scenting the atmosphere to mask bitterness that only the most adjusted to alcohol could handle. Floating around the bottom of a glass another tide flooded the empty space, syrup flavored warlaascading down his throat and spreading in every direction as waves lapped at his filling stomach, “Another, Mitchell!”

“Mr. Vulcano, the new bottles are supposed to last until the month’s over.”

“Eh, a missing one won't hurt us. I'll bring another one after my day off tomorrow.”

Reaching over the divide from.patrons and workers a thick palm wrapped around the half-empty of liquor, hugging it close as he stumbled backwards into a padded chest. Giving a wavering grin at the helping hand, Sal tugged the guest along once he regained balance despite not having a clear enough head to get home without some assistance, “Shit… You must think I can't hold my own.”

“Not at all, hon. I'll see my way to the hotel once we get you settled inside.”

“N-No, stay!”

“Are you sure? What’ll your friends say?”

“We'll just have to give 'em something to talk about I guess.”

The world was full of wonders that had happened, that were to happen, and things that had not yet happened and it seemed as if all three of those possibilities came to be upon Salvatore waking with a slight migraine and the sudden stirring within that came after an arousing night.it took all that could be mustered for him not to let out some sort of noise that combined his heart heaving heavily at a failed victory. He wanted to patch things up with his former flame although it seemed there was no going back if the snoring man to his right was any indication; it seemed as if this event had been predetermined whether he had intended to fool around or not.

“You dumbass drunk…” he grumbled groggily as he shifted back against the two pillows stacked on top of one another, “Guess those two knew what I was up to.”

“Who…?

'”Nothing… You're awake?”

“Barely. I'm a light sleeper, so the lightest motion disrupts my sleep.”

“Oh…”

Listening to him yawn for a prolonged moment both let the silence stretch out further not knowing where to start off. Sal would be lying if he said the previous night wasn't enjoyable, the parts he could remember, yet he could not shake something off aside from his emotional hangup with Q, “Look, Adam… You're cute and I really wanna play with you, but I don't want to hurt you either.”

“You're not going to.”

“How can you be so sure when we've barely met?! Hell, I don't even know what I want!”

“How do you mean?”

“I haven't exactly dated in a while…”

“Neither have I. We can take things slower?”

“Guess that could work except for the part where we fucked.”

“We can pretend it didn't happen… Since I ruined things between us already and all.”

“Quite the opposite actually 'cos ou might've just improved my life.”


	2. Chapter 2

Single life had not served Sal well, for the dent left in his bed where a former partner had slept was the worst constant reminder. Awaking to another occupying that space seemed surreal to such a degree that the host dared not to move another inch when events from the previous night resurfaced.

Enraptured by the slightly snoring form he startled so harshly his heart nearly combusted from the overcompensating increase in pulsr,the phone was immediately muted despite the incoming call from a co-worker.

Sal: Why are you calling so early?

Murr: Umm… It's 1, are you just now waking up?

M: WAIT! Does that mean…?

S: I've still got charm, Q can't take that from me!

M: Nice goin’ bud. If you're not too tired from a night with him, show up to set?

S: Eh I guess I'll see you in 10.

He did not have to read the reply to hear a snarky remark resonate with a teasing tone about how ten minutes would barely be enough time to control disheveled hair much less be out the door that soon. Pulling on a regular black shirt with white wording of 'Barb Deserved Better’, a charcoal grey hoodie left unzipped as he threw on a ball cap before draping the hood over it, usual jeans and white sneakers slipped on without a second glance; the only thing stopping the man from leaving being the newcomer who would not know, at least upon rejoining the waking world, why he was alone in a strange apartment.

 _Adam, went to work. Make yourself at home._ he quickly scrawled along with his number on a sticky note now attached to the other’s phone screen prior to stuffing jacket pockets with a brown bifold and car keys. Ears filled with a thudding pulse matching each step, Sal could not help feeling the urge to turn back on his heel and rewrite what had been left behind. What if it came across the wrong way?

Plagued by anxiety the man continued to his car to drown out whispers of worry with rap music during his commute, forgetting for a fleeting moment about the stresses put on himself. When he arrived on set moments later a balding blur bounded over as if the vehicle would vanish if he did not get there soon enough, a small fist raised to knock at one of the doors when Sal slipped out.

“What's the deal, ferret?”

“Q went missing… Soon as… You sent that last… Text.” he panted despite being the leanest of their friends, “Didn't tell anyone either.”

“He's a grown ass man, Murray.”  
.  
“Doesn't it seem suspicious to you? You've got a new guy.”

“So? Not like he's still in love with me.”

“Babe, stop worrying our friend!” another voice interrupted before Murr could continue, greeting the younger one with a kiss on the cheek and an aluminum wrapped item, “How 'bout we let Sally eat and then he can tell us how the evening went.”

“Seriously, shmoosing me with a burger?”

“Just tryin’ to help ya out. Something tells me you skipped straight to dessert last night.”

“Couple of gossip girls…”

“Guilty,” Joe remarked rapid-fire with a gleam I his ocean eyes, “Now, spill. Spare us no details!”

“There's not much to tell… We got drunk, took a cab to my place and well, you know…”

“Just 'cos I've got a man you think 'I know’? C’mon!” James begged with a slight whimper, “Did you take control?”

“Guys…”

“We've told you about our sex life, ya nosy little perv, this is payback.”

“Fine…” Salvatore relented, preparing for what was about to be shared, “He blew me with that pretty lil mouth, got a bit of a mess on his face when I pulled out, and we made love a little harshly if I may add.”

“You animal! Did he spend the night?”

“He's still at my place, yes.”

“Holy shit!”

“Let's not make too big of a deal outta it…”

“It's been months since your break up, we're just happy you found someone.”

“Speaking of… Should we go ahead and film without Q?”

“Guess so. We can shoot some Joker vs. Joker challenges, we haven't done that in a while.”

Settled on the decision to accommodate for their lack of one member the three went on with the backup plan while the whereabouts of Q remained unknown. Unbeknownst to them, he was out to settle a score kept secret amidst the amount of regret he had suffered despite an inner voice trying to convince him otherwise.

“It's gotta be done,” he muttered to no one as an autumn wind whipped up to claw at his back, “I'll be with Sal again after!”

Knocking sharply at the turquoise painted door a sense of dread dug free from the suppression Bruan had been building ever since the first mistake had been made, but it was easily brushed away by the creaking of hinges pulling back on the door frame; this might be his chance, so he didn't want to think twice.

“Oh, hello Q. Aren't you supposed to be on the job?”

“You could say I'm doing that right now.”

“Sal's not here if you've been sent to collect him.”

“I'm actually here for you,” Brian stated matter-of-factly without the urge to laugh at what would be considered unnatural for him, “Mind if I come in?”

“Sure! How can I be of help?”

“Well… I've heard through the grapevine that you and Sal had quite a night.”

“If you're wanting details I don't like to kiss and tell, but-”

“Been there done that multiple times, so no need.”

“Then why are you here?”

Q could not help the smirk that split open at the meer sight of confusion crumpling the other’s facial features, his anger directly pinpointed where it needed to go, “You really think he cares? You're nothing but a replacement at best.”

“That's not true…”

“Oh really? Then explain how he fucked you and left without a word.”

“He left a note explaining why.”

“And that's enough for you to.believe you're anything else than a rebound?”

Torn between wanting to trust the man whom had opened the house to him while being away and taking a step back to consider contradictions to the host's character Adam was stuck at a standstill. He did not want to have doubts about wandering into Sal’s life by chance, yet he could not help wondering if it had been because of his heart playing favorites, “Let's say you're right. Why wouldn't he make me leave?”

“Probably didn't wanna risk you running to him in hysterics.”

“...I see. Well, this certainly puts things into perspective.”

“Does it?”

“Yes, I know what needs to happen next,” Adam mused somberly as trembling fingers typed out a message, “Guess I shouldn't be surprised, they always say to never meet your heroes.”

“Sorry you had to find out this way, man.”

Adam: I don't think this’ll work

A few seconds seemed to stretch out when the incoming notification struck his stomach with static.

Sal: I thought we were fine?

A: Not according to Q...


	3. Chapter 3

Anger burned brighter than it ever had through internationally mixed veins as incoming texts vibrated in his palms. Boundaries had been crossed in a blind-siding maneuver, hot tears blinding him as shaky fingers tried to furiously type out an accurate reply to summarize everything he was experiencing.

S: _Are you shitting me?!_

_A: _We'll talk about this later. Play along, k?_ _

_S: _...Fine. I'm gonna kick the ever-loving shit out of him.__

_A: _He's gettin’ suspicious. TTYL cutie ;)__

_“For fuck's sake…” Salvatore sighed loudly as he slipped the phone into his jean pocket after locking it, “D'you have enough money to bail me out, Joey?”_

_“What're you on about?”_

_“Killing Q for trying to chase Adam outta my life.”_

_“He did what?!”_

_“The sonuvabitch went to my apartment to tell him to leave. Apparently he didn't account for Adam rattin’ ‘im out.”_

_“D'you need to go clean that mess up?” Murray suggested, sharp canine carving a dent in his bottom lip, “Y'know, so you have time to cool down?”_

_“Not until I give him a piece of my mind!”_

_About to argue with the full-blown fury whose flames could not be contained the rumble of a familiar engine revved as it pulled onto set a few moments later. Clenching a set jaw emerald eyes followed the jeep, waiting for the opportunity to strike as Brian made his presence known with an overconfident smirk in what he was convinced was for the greater good. Oh, the younger one was going to have a satisfying time wiping it off that bearded face._

_“Hey fellas!” the oldest member of the group greeted, oblivious to the rising tension, turning attention to his intended target with all of the entitlement of a scorned lover; well, two could play the same game, “Sup, Sally?”_

_“How fucking dare you?!”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You heard me you rat bastard! What gives you the right to ruin _my_ love life?!”_

_Watching the color drain away Sal closed the distance between both of them, faces a few inches away as he faced the attempted homewrecker, the man whom he had almost decided to settle down with nearly a year ago after two decades of friendship. And for what? To be betrayed in the end? Well, he would not get away with interfering with the small confidence boost that had returned after not being able to move on for months after the relationship had ended in awkwardness._

_“I regret saying no, I’ll live with that forever.”_

_“Well, tough shit,” Sal stated simply, almost feeling sorry for how harsh he was being so early on after his arrival even though Q was in the wrong, “You realize you broke my heart? And it just healed?”_

_“No, I-I…”_

_“Listen, we aren’t dating anymore, you rejected my proposal, and in all honesty I’m glad you did! You’re on thin fuckin’ ice and if I see you near my place again, I’m going to leave you with more than a black eye, capiche?”_

_“You wouldn’t hit me, but that’s cute.”_

_Knuckles connecting with a full cheek echoed around the four in response to the taunting response, bruised fist coming back toward his chest just as the others rushed in between to separate them before any more damage could be dealt. Realizing what had just happened due to the angry rush of adrenaline he stepped aside with tears building in dark lashes burning more fiercely than the guilt of feeding into an act of violence he would only usually consider in jest, yet it did end up relieving some stress surrounding the whole situation._

_“C’mon buddy, let’s take five for lunch.”_

_“Not hungry…”_

_“You’ll change your mind.”_

_“I should go home and check on Adam.”_

_“Invite him,” Joe suggested, laying a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder as he led them away from the scene, waiting a few minutes while another text was sent out to the man in question with a welcomed acceptance returned to Sal._

_“He’s on the way, let’s grab a table,” the younger one remarked, sighing softly as uncurled fingers were already becoming sore from the initial punch, “Are you gonna act as our counselor?”_

_“Just wanna make sure you’re able to talk things out with a mediator.”_

_“Appreciate it, man.”_

_Following into a quaint diner that seemed familiar for some unknown reason that fled from the forefront of his mind as they found a booth in the far back. Pouring over the menu even though he would most likely select the same meal out of habit, his forehead crumpled in thought as soda was sipped as if carbonated bubbles would clear up such an archaic memory; he had sweated through a mint green button down as he and Q went on a seemingly normal date, the expensive piece of jewelry burning a hole in borrowed dress pants and his wallet when a sinking heart hit rock bottom at the resounding ‘no’ that had been muttered as the bill was paid for in full. Lost in thought over that distance thought that in another timeline would have ended in his proposal being accepted instead, he was easily startled when the bench creaked with added weight when his current love interest joined them._

_“Didn’t think you’d come…”_

_“Why wouldn’t I?” the blond questioned, fingers splayed on his torso in mock offense to undo some of the results from the emotional rollercoaster that had gone on since this morning._

_“Considering that one of my ‘friends’ is fucking insane?”_

_“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting him to barge into your place. Did he not give back the key?”_

_“Most likely lock picked it… Sounds shady, I get if it freaks you out.”_

_“You’re not responsible for what happened, y’know?”_

_“He threatened you!” Salvatore exclaimed, blushing softly as their waitress dropped the menus brought over at the tone and apologizing, pausing to order drinks, “You’re not gonna run for the hills?”_

_“We’re not over, so I’m not going anywhere.”_


End file.
